Blackest Day
by bchampagne
Summary: AU: What happens when Gale's name is called and not Peeta's? Does it just change the man in her life? Or does it change the game?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, if I did, I would have no debt.

Chapter 1-

"Primrose Everdeen"

The air has been knocked from my lungs. I start to fall, but a boy next to me holds me up. I'm shocked for a moment. Then I see her being escorted to the front. Shirt untucked forming a duck tail. It's this detail that wakes me up. "I volunteer!" I yell running through the crowd, "I volunteer as tribute." My whole world is Prim, I would do anything to keep her safe. Gale will look after her. Gale and I made a pack years ago that if one of us was chosen, the other would still hunt and gather for both families.

"Lovely," says Effie Trinket, "but I believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner, and then asking for volunteer's."

"What does it matter" says the mayor. He has a strained look on his face. I wonder if he notices that I'm the one that brings him strawberries, that he presented me with my fathers award when he passed away.

"No Katniss," Prim yells, flinging her arms around me, two peacekeepers are trying to pull her off.

"Prim, let go," the reapings are televised, I'm sure other tributes will be watching this when they replay it later, and I must not look weak. I will not cry. I feel someone pull her off my back. I turn and see Gale holding her.

"Up you go Catnip," he says in a voice he's trying to keep steady. Then he carries her to my mother. I turn around and walk up the steps and onto the stage.

"There we go," Effie Trinket says, grabbing my hand and pulling me closer to the microphone, "What's your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen" I said.

"I bet my buttons that was your sister, don't want her to steal all the glory. Let's give a big hand for our first volunteer, Katniss Everdeen!"

No one claps, except Effie, but first one, then two people kiss there three fingers and raise them to me, showing the sign of respect, of goodbye. Haymitch chooses this moment to stumble onto the stage yelling, "Look at this one, look at her, I like her, lot's of... Spunk." He then stumbles again, but this time he falls off the stage. The camera's are all on him, so I use this to take a deep shaky breath. He's unconscious. Medics come and carry him off on a stretcher.

"It's time for the boy tribute," Effie says, making her way to the other large bowl holding the slips with the boy's names on them. She grabs the first slip and walks back to the microphone. "Gale Hawthorn."

"No!" sounds through the square, someone starts sobbing, it takes me a moment to realize it's me. I struggle to compose myself, it takes three deep breaths for the tears to stop. I look up and see Gale walking towards the stage, looking at Effie, a hard look on his face, like steel. Prim. I search for her in the crowd. Who will feed her if Gale and I are gone. I find her, back to me, sobbing into my mothers arms. My mom is looking at me, eyes wide, mouth open, shocked. She's not even comforting Prim, her arms remain motionless at her side. She's looking at me, I catch her eyes and glare. She immedietely wraps her arms around Prim and kisses her head.

Gale stands beside me on the stage as Effie repeats his name and asks for volunteers, I see Rory's face, mouth open as if to speak up, as he looks at Gale. I turn to see Gale give him such a slight shake of his head and a glare. Rory closes his mouth, and looks at the ground. Gale turns his head and looks at me. His face remains firm, but his eyes soften, as he nods at me. The Mayor begins reading the treaty of treason. Gale and I hold each others gaze, and he reaches out and holds my hand. I hold his hand tight, and let my eyes wander the crowd back to Prim. She's standing beside my mom now, holding hands, and crying steadily while looking at me.

Who will feed her? Who will feed Rory, Vick and Posy? None of them know how to hunt. Prim could forage, if she dared go outside the fence, Rory could set some snares, but no one knows how to hunt. They can't even get a job, no one will hire twelve year olds for anything. Not that at that age they can't work, but they don't work well enough, so no one ever takes them on. Prim helps my mom with healing, and herbs, but obviously she doesn't get paid for it, what would be the point?

"Shake hands" Effie says, apparently not noticing them already clasped. I look back at Gale, he's already looking at me, and he envelopes me in a hug. The anthem ends, and we follow the peace keepers off the stage.

Author Notes: Have up to chapter 5 written and still don't know who I should put her with, I'm a Hayniss fan but I'm thinking Gale, or we can vote!  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We follow the peacekeepers into the Justice building. They lead each of us into our own room. It's a beautiful room, with plush carpet, and velvet couches. I calm myself by running my hands on the couch, I will make myself look weak if I cry and get that puffy eyed look. A peacekeeper comes in escorting my mom and Prim. Prim runs to me and wraps her arms around me and cries. I let her cry for a moment then hold her at arms length.

"Do not take any more tesserae, don't risk it, forage for dandelions in the meadow. Try to go past the fence and gather. I know it's scary, do not get caught. Go with Rory he can set snares. Trade with Greasy Sae at the hob." I turned to face my mom. "Do not fade out again."

"I was sick-" my mom starts.

"No, you can't fade out. Prim really needs you." I gave her a hug and said in her ear, "if it comes down to it, don't let Prim watch." I pulled away and she nodded. Prim joined us in a group hug and we held each other until the peacekeepers took them out. It's another moment before they bring in my next visitor, Peeta Mellark, the baker's son. I look at him, a little confused, and shocked. He seems nervous.

"We won't let them starve," he starts, taking a few steps into the room, he's avoiding looking at my face.

"No, I owe you enough already," I said, my voice hard. Who does he think he is? I haven't talked to him since we were kids. The only contact is when I was eleven and he saved my life by feeding me. Now he thinks he'll do the same for Prim?

"You owe me nothing," he replied, the words would have sounded harsh from anyone else, but from him, it sounded more like a fact. "My father already offered Prim and Rory part time jobs, just a few hours a week at the bakery." He says still avoiding my gaze.

"Why are you doing this?" My voice cracked, it sounded more harsh than I meant it, but he seemed to not notice. His eyes finally met mine, they seemed determined, and yet, scared.

"Because I've loved you since I was five," before I could respond he closed the distance between us and pressed his lips against mine. In a split second I had many thoughts. Anger, I wanted to push him away. Curiosity, this was my first kiss, perhaps my only kiss if I die in the games. Confusion, he loved me? While I was thinking these things a hunger in my stomach occurred and all rational thought went out the window.

He started to pull away but I pressed our lips together once again, if this was going to be my only kiss, I wanted to enjoy it. He moaned into the kiss, and the fire sparked. I opened my mouth over his, and was met by his open mouth.

Now was my turn to moan as the tip of his tongue traced my bottom lip, my tongue went out and met his. As our tongues battled each other, he placed his hands on my hips, slowly moving them up and down. I moaned again, his touch felt so good, solid, yet gentle. I ran my hands up his sides, and placed them behind his neck and played with the bottom of his hair. The hands at my hips played with the hem of my shirt, then slowly made they're way under the fabric, as if to give me time to swat his hands away, I didn't.

A creak of the door opening brought us back to our senses, and I quickly took a step away. Peeta looked at me, uncertainty sketched all over his face. I smiled to ease his suffering, it must have taken him a lot of guts to do what he did. The peace keeper grabbed his arm and pulled him out. The door closed.

There was no goodbye, what more had been there to say? I sat on the couch and thought about the kiss. I enjoyed it, but what did he mean when he said he loved me? He didn't even know me, the only time I'm ever really myself is in the woods, or talking to Prim. Only Prim and Gale really know me, so how could he love me? How could anyone really love me? Love is stupid, love makes you fade out for months when the connection is lost. I'd rather just avoid it altogether.

My thoughts are interrupted when the door opens again, this time it's Madge that enters. "They let you wear one thing from your district in the arena, one thing from home. Will you wear this?" She hands me a gold pin, a mockingjay clearly on it. I nod, and reach to grab it, but she quickly moves her hand and pins it to my dress. After, she looks in my eyes, leans forward and gives me a kiss on the cheek. We look at each other again, and she retreats from the room.

Greasy Sae is the next one to enter. She hands me a small container, it's hot in my hands. "You're smart girly, out of you two, one of you can make it home. You're great hunters-"

"-We hunt animals-" I start.

"-It's the same thing." She says hard. "Take care of each other, we'll watch over your sister. Good luck." With that she gives me a hug, and she walks out of the room. Not a minute later it opens again, but this time it's a peacekeeper, it's time to go. They take me to a car where Effie and Gale already sit. I sit beside Gale and he grabs my hand. There's never been anything romantic between us but I welcome his warmth, his comfort, and his support.

"Whatcha got there Catnip?" He asks motioning his head towards the container Greasy Sae gave me. I carefully open it and am met with the smell of stew, I smile. I close the container and look at Gale, he's smiling too now. "Greasy Sae visited you? I always knew she liked you better. Who all came to see you?"

"Mom and Prim, Madge, Greasy Sae, and... and Peeta Mellark." My face blushes at the memory of the kiss and I look down at my lap. Gale catches this, his face darkens.

"Peeta Mellark? The bakers kid? What did he want?"

"He said his dad gave Prim and Rory part time jobs at the bakery." I avoid his gaze, he can read me so well I don't want to look at him and give any more clues to what happened. I'm sure me looking away is as good a tell as any. For some reason I feel guilty now about the kiss, I don't know why, perhaps I always thought in years that eventually Gale and I would come together?

"Is that it Catnip?" He asks, an accusing tone to his voice.

"He kissed me," I whisper, turning to look out the window, and away from Gale. He stiffens beside me, but says nothing.

When we get to the station I'm immediately happy I refused to cry. The station is packed with reporters and camera's. I expected as much, district twelves first volunteer, and both tributes are friends? The capital is probably quivering, with all their excitement. A large screen on a wall shows the live feed of Gale and I walking through the station, I'm pleased to see both our faces have a matching heir of boredom. Effie has us stand outside the train for a few minutes posing for pictures. Gale put his arm around me and we stare coldly into all of the cameras. Then we board the train. It moves at once.

Gale's arm drops from around me and we turn around. we're in a red hallway and Effie is ushering us down it to take us to our rooms for the ride. She shows me to my room first. I open the door as they hurry on to Gale's room. It's beautiful, there's a four poster bed and a couch with a tv in the main room, a private bathroom that's as big as my room in the seam, and a closet the same size. I walk into the bathroom, and stare at the shower, there are many buttons on the wall by the tap. I peel off my mothers blue dress and step into the shower. I press a big button that turns it on, then begin to press random buttons.

I found one I really liked, a small green one that when pressed, a evergreen scented soap comes out. It smells like home. Now I smell like home. I must have stayed in the shower for half an hour, just smelling the tree scents in the air. I step out and the rug underneath my feet vibrates as air shoots up and dries me off. I pick up my dress from the ground and walk into "my room". I'm immedietely happy I picked up the dress from the floor, and have something to shield my body with. Gale is sitting on my bed, now open mouthed like a goldfish. He's speechless. Despite everything that's happened, I laugh. I laugh at everything, it's the best I can do besides cry.

Gale looks confused, he turns around, letting me slip into my walk in closet. I close the door and start opening drawers. It takes a while but eventually I've found a deep green long sleeved shirt, the collar just above my collar bone, and a pair of black pants. I step out into the bedroom. Gale looks nervous, I smirk.

"Gale, I hoped you wouldn't let the capital change you. Here we are just on the train, and already you're speechless." I tease to lighten the mood. He saw me naked, yes I'm embarrassed, let's get passed it. He seems to catch onto my plan because he loosens up and smirks back.

"Of course I'm speechless, have you seen this place. I'm happy because, 'we get a taste of the capital'" he says in a bad capital accent. "Come on Catnip, I'll show you to the 'dining car." He walks out, and I follow behind him to dinner. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The dining car is beautiful, full of glass and polished silver. There were food on tables that could have been a feast for all of district twelve. Effie Trinket sits at the near bare table, laden with many glasses of all different sizes, and a barrage of liquors. Her own glass is filled with a deep red substance. Gale and I pick up plates from the dining table, and walk to one of the many food tables and begin to pile food on our plates. We'll need to put on weight for the arena. We're thin, but muscular, thankfully not starving like most of the children in our district.

"Where's Haymitch?" I ask, he's our mentor for the games since once upon a time he did win this thing. That was years ago and since then he's spent the last twenty four years in a drunk stupor. I had hoped that during the games he sobered up a bit, but so far it doesn't appear the be the case.

"He's... taking a nap in his car." Effie says, "Would you like to try some wine?" She motions with her glass to the bottle in front of her. Gale and I take a seat with her, and each grab a glass of the red substance. Then we proceed to stuff our faces. The red substance, which Effie says is red wine, makes me feel woozy.

"At least you two have manners, the pair last year ate with their hands like a couple of savages." At this Gale and I exchange glances, and eat the rest with our hands, as messily as possible, and use the tablecloth as a napkin. She purses her lips tightly, obviously upset, at not only our manners, but that we obviously just did it to spite her. I'm sick with food but force myself to keep the food down.

After digesting enough so that I feel safe to stand without losing any of the food, Effie escorts us to another compartment to watch the reapings. This compartment is full of plush chairs, and what my mother has called "love seats". There is a giant TV on one side against where the windows would be. Gale and I sit on a love seat together, I curl my legs up and gently rest against Gale's side, he places his arm around me again and we settle in to watch.

While watching I keep mental tabs on who could be a potential threat. The careers in districts one and two all seem confident as they volunteer. The boy from two seems especially threatening, he's even bigger than Gale. His eyes pierce the camera's, he'll be a challenge even with the sponsors since he's attractive. I had hoped through Gale to get the attraction factor, but now even Gale has competition.

A foxfaced girl from district five stands out, not because of her body, but her eyes have something behind them, like knowledge strategy. A cripple from district ten is chosen, and a twelve year old from district eleven. She's so small, it reminds me that if I hadn't volunteered Prim would be in this chair, traveling to her death. The boy from that district is big as well. A hard look in his eyes as he strides onto the stage.

Lastly they show district twelve, Prim being called, my volunteering. You can't miss the desperation in my voice, but thankfully my face doesn't betray my emotions. Haymitch falls of the stage and the commentators laugh hysterically as the medics set him on the stretcher. They show Effie calling Gale, my heart wrenching scream of 'no', and even the few sobs I let out before composing myself. Gale squeezes me on the shoulders, he knows as well as I do, that the previous display weakens how strong I had looked before. They show our hug, and the anthem finishes as we fade off the screen.

Effie turns off the TV, "your mentor has a lot to learn of presentation."

"He was drunk," Gale began, "he's drunk every year."

"Everyday," I amend, and Gale and I snicker.

"Yes, how odd you two find it funny. He is your life line to the world, to your sponsors. Haymitch can be the difference between your life and death." On cue, Haymitch enters the compartment.

"I miss dinner?" He vomits on himself and the floor, and falls into his own mess. "I trip? Smells bad." He adds before passing out, vomit covering his face, hands, and chest.

"So laugh away," Effie adds before leaving the room.

Gale and I look at the scene before us. Gale stands and tiptoes around the mess to leave. "Coming?" He asks.

"We can't leave him like this, " I start, he can't take care of himself, and I don't want to have to let the staff take care of him. Gale nods, and helps me get Haymitch off the floor, and steers us to Haymitch's compartment. When we get him into the bathroom we put him into a tub, conveniently next to the shower. Gale starts to say he can take over, but I refuse to let him do this alone. We take of his shirt and pants and leave him in his boxers. I'm not comfortable with nudity and Gale knows this. We fill the tub halfway with hot water and rinse him of all his sick. We scrub his hands and chest with soap and rinse.

We let the water out of the tub, and both lift Haymitch out and lay him on the bed. I fold one blanket over him, and we leave him in his room. Gale leads me to his room, "I'll shower and come to your room?"

"Give me twenty to clean off." He nods, and I take off. I go to my room and take off my now soiled clothes. I pick out a nightshirt and take it with me into he bathroom, leaving it on the toilet seat while I shower. Once I smell only evergreen, and no more vomit, I exit the shower, and brush my teeth, braid my hair, and put the nighty on.

Gale already sits on my bed, in pajama bottoms, I blush at his bare chest and he ignores my blush. "How are you?" He asks when I sit down beside him. He knows I don't actually talk about my feelings, but he can gage my emotions from my reactions.

"Still processing," I say truthfully. We sit in silence for a few minutes, the first few minutes we've had alone since this mourning. I yawn, it's been a long day. I adjust myself and lie down on the bed, Gale moves to leave.

"See you in the mourning Catnip." I grab his wrist.

"Please don't go," I can't say any more, can't let him know how scared I really am. He nods, and lays down beside me. I curl up to him, "goodnight Gale."

"Goodnight Katniss." I fall asleep to his breathing, and the rocking of the train.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I'm woken up by the sound of knocking on the door. "Up, up, up, it's going to be a big, big, big day!" calls Effie. Sounding overly cheerful even in the morning. Gale's arms are around me. He stirs a bit and I look up at him. His eyes are open, but barely so, his mouth slightly parted in confusion, and his hair is messy. He looks only twelve, and seeing this, I giggle.

"You look like Rory!" I laugh, getting up. I walk into my closet and start going through drawers again since last nights clothes still have the smell of spirits and vomit. Unfortunately there isn't anything toned down like the last outfit. Eventually I have to settle on a pair of tight black pants, and a crimson long sleeved shirt with a v-neck.

While I change, Gale yells from the other room, "see you at breakfast Catnip!". So I walk back to the dining car by myself. By now the scenery has changed and instead of the forest scenery I was used to, there are fields of grass, and rolling hills. I stand for a moment watching the sun rise onto all of this, it's absolutely amazing, pink, and orange spread across the sky.

In the dining car I quickly walk to the food table before sitting. There are many colorful fruits, including oranges, I've only had one once, with my father, and I don't remember if I like them. After grabbing food, I walk to the dining table, where Haymitch, Effie and Gale are already sitting. Effie is talking to Haymitch about some people in capital, he doesn't seem to be actually paying attention. Gale is drinking out of a white mug and still has a full plate in front of him.

In front of my plate I have a glass mug, full of a milky brown liquid. "It's really sweet, too sweet for me. I'm drinking coffee." Gale grins, he loves coffee, but it's a luxury we don't often get. I take a sip of my mug. It's hot, and the sweetness is satisfying. I drink the whole cup and refill it before I start into my plate of food. I eat every bite and get seconds on scrambled eggs and bacon. I eat until I can't eat anymore, and try to keep it all in, yet again. Gale is on his third plate full and seems to slowing down. Haymitch has been sipping, and refilling a white mug. I think it once was coffee, but am sure now it's just white liquor.

"So, you're supposed to give us some advice?" I ask Haymitch as he's taking another sip. Gale has finished his food, and is now glaring at Haymitch expectantly.

"Here's some advice,'stay alive'." He laughs too loudly at his own 'joke'.

"Funny," Gale starts, "but not to us." he knocks the glass out of Haymitch's hands and it shatters on the floor. Haymitch makes a move to swing at Gale, but Gale blocks him, grabs the arm that was swung at him, flips it behind Haymitch's back, pinning him to the table.

"Fuck off!" Yells Haymitch after a minute. Gale lets him up but is still staring daggers at him. "Did I get a fighter this year? Sweetheart, what can you do?"

"Katniss," I mumble, as I pick up a knife from the table and throw it against the wall. It sticks itself between two walls. I hadn't been aiming for there but it makes me look that much more impressive. Gale is surprised as well, though that's because I'm not that good.

"Excellent, stand here both of you." We scowl, but stand where he asks, and wait to be judged by an alcoholic. He circles us twice, "Well you Giggles, you're built and attractive. You pull off sexy and surly, but Sweetheart, you're a little thin, and that permanent scowl on your face makes you look a lot less pretty than you could be." I'm sure my scowl has deepened, because Haymitch's smirk becomes more sarcastic.

"Don't worry Catnip, you may not be his type, but everyone else won't be able to take their eyes off you." Gale says, I turn to face him, and smile. He smiles back, and there's something in his eyes I can't place, but I'm sure I've seen it before. Fear? No I've seen Gale scared, anger, nope that has more of a darker look. His eyes are bright now, shiny, open, almost like my fathers had been when... Oh. I blush and look away. I can't deal with this right now, not with the hunger games and everything.

"Now I didn't say she wasn't my type." He winks at me, and my scowl returns. "I'll make you a deal. You don't interfere with my drinking," he starts, then turns to Gale. "Meaning no more broken glasses Giggles, and I stay sober enough to try to help you through the games. But, you have to do everything I say."

"Deal," I say, I turn to Gale. His eyes are hard.

"Deal."

"Alright, in a few minutes we get to the capitol, you'll go to your stylists. You won't like what they do, but whatever it is, do it. No fighting." He says looking between Gale and I, we both nod. Behind him, the windows darken, I'm confused until I look closer and notice we're in some sort of tunnel. Gale and I walk to the compartment that has the love seats and sit down together. He puts his arm on the back of the chair, inviting me to cuddle closer. I'm a little hesitant because of what I saw in his eyes earlier, but it's Gale. I always figured eventually we might end up together, and we are probably going to be dead in two weeks. I snuggle closer to him, and rest my head on his chest. I feel and hear him deeply smell my hair.

"Small green button?" He asks, I nod against him. "I tried it but decided t wasn't 'me'. Smells fantastic on you though, like," He smells my hair again. "Home." We sit in silence for a few moments until we feel the train slow down, and sun pours through the windows. We both stand and look out the windows, I subconsciously step closer and take in all that I have only seen through the tv before. I feel Gale at my side, and he slips his left hand in my right. Once we get close enough to see people, I notice how happy and colourful all these people are. It excites them to watch the hunger games, to see tributes kill each other. I scowl and start to back away.

"Wait Catnip," He says gently tugging my hand. "It's a show, remember, look your part. Act, smile, wave, they might have money." I sigh and join him at the window, smiling and waving. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Before the train comes to a complete stop, Effie finds Gale and I and she leads us to the exit. When we open the door out, I'm blinded by all the flashing camera lights. Gale takes my hand and we wander through the crowd, following Effie. Gale keeps a firm hold of my hand and I'm thankful, the steady heartbeat I feel through his palm calms me, the gentle pulsing lulling me into a sense of comfort.  
The train station is huge compared to the one in twelve. We have one track the train can come in on. In my line of sight, I can see five stops, and I know there are more behind me. We turn, and walk through another door into a room, I guess is the lobby. There are big glass chandeliers hanging from the ceiling that look like hundreds of icicles forming on a chain of white gold.

Gale gives my hand a little tug, and I focus in front of me. We're at the doors to leave. They aren't normal doors, they move. It's a single door, double its size, and its revolving around a pivot in it's center. The sides are covered in glass so no dust comes in. I'm staring fascinated at it, while Effie separates Gale and I, and pushes him in. I see him pop out the other side, and give me a wave. My turn. I go through the doors and smile at him. I look around the street at all the beautifully coloured buildings. Effie ushers us into the backseat of a small blue car. Gale sits next to the window, and I sit between him and Effie.

"Where's Haymitch?" I ask, it just dawned on me he wasn't with us.

"He'll meet you at the training center, he had other business to take care of." She says, rummaging in her purse. She pulls out a small electrical device, presses a few things on it, then tells the driver an address. The car starts moving down the streets and I lean over Gale to look outside. He had been looking out himself until I moved, so when he turns to face me, I'm practically lying on him. For what seems like my entertainment, a pink blush starts forming on his cheeks. I smile an awkward smile then resume sitting in the middle staring ahead of the car.

We get to a strip of buildings on one street that is entirely pink, not just the buildings, but the road too. We go into a building, that unlike the rest, aren't marked. We stand in a big green room with many doors leading out of it. The two far doors on my right open and at the same time, two woman, and a man, come out of each door. Three circle Gale, while three circle me.

"Gale this is your prep team, Holivier, Ava, and Victor. Katniss this is Flavius, Venia, and Octavia. They will be prepping you for your stylists, and for the chariot parade tonight. It's going to be a big, big, big night!" With that Effie turned, and walked out of the building. I turn and give Gale a quick smile goodbye, and receive a cheeky wink in return. Then our prep teams push and pull us into our separate rooms.

In my room there's a big tub, a mechanical looking chair, a small stage, and pipes and mirrors everywhere.

"Take off your clothes," Venia says, as if she was asking me to shake hands, or shoot a squirrel with an arrow.

"What?" I mumble, really not wanting them to see me in all my glory, then I remember Haymitch's words and undress myself. Thankfully my prep team views my body like a healer would, seeing it, but not really taking it in. They each murmured to themselves what they were going to do to me. They shoved me into a tub, and began scrubbing my skin raw. Venia and Octavia scrubbed my body, while Flavius washes my hair. After I'm all clean, they dry me off and start applying a nice warm syrup that looks like honey. It feels lovely on my skin, then they cover the syrup up with fabric. Is it so the honey sinks in or... RIP!

"AAAAAAhhhhhhh!" I shout, all three of them jumped at my outburst.

"What's the matter dear? Was the wax not hot enough?" Venia asked.

"What are you doing to me?" I look down at my leg, where a chunk of my hair is now gone.

"We're waxing your legs, have you never been waxed before?" I shook my head. "Oh I'm sorry dear, well, we only have to do your legs, eyebrows, underarm, pubic region, arms and any other stray hairs." Only? I think, that just leaves the hair on my head. Haymitch's words ring through my head again, and I nod. In the room next to mine I hear Gale yell, and I know he just discovered what waxing is too. I can't help but smile at his pain, the big muscle man in pain. After all the waxing, and plucking they rub a calming oil all over me and I feel so much better.

They circle me like vultures making sure I look like a fresh piece of clay, ready for molding. "Well, at least now you look like a human being," laughs Octavia, "let's get Cinna. When he's done with you, you're going to look absolutely gorgeous." They exited the room and I sat down on the edge of the stage. I didn't bother putting a house coat on, what would be the point? I'd just have to take it off when she comes in. The door opens to reveal my stylist, but she isn't a she, like I've seen in previous years, it's a he, and he is gorgeous. I feel awkward now sitting naked on the stage, but when he smiles, I know he sees it all as just business.

He circles me a few times and I resist crossing my arms across my chest. While circling me, we talk about how my mom braided my hair, and how this is Cinna's first year. I hope beyond hope that he doesn't believe nudity is the last word on fashion. A few years ago one stylist had the tributes naked and covered in coal dust. Against that I would prefer the usual bland coal miners outfit.

He lets me put on my robe, and then he presses a few buttons on a wall and a table rises through the floor, covered in food. He let's me eat, he doesn't say anything when I stuff my belly. Maybe he understands that I need to bulk up. Or maybe he thinks I'm too skinny, either way I'm thankful that he turns away and allows me to eat peacefully.

"My partner Portia, is the stylist for your fellow tribute Gale. This year Portia and I were hoping to create something more complimentary then the coal miner outfit." Yup, I'm going to be naked. "We decided to focus on the coal aspect instead." Naked and covered in coal dust. "What do we do with coal?"

I stare at him, confused, "we burn it."

"Correct, are you afraid of fire?" I nod my head slowly. He laughs, "don't worry it's not real." For a few hours he dresses me and preps my makeup. I'm in a tight black outfit that hugs my curves, and Cinna has put my hair in my trademark braid. I have minimal makeup on because he wants the audience to know what I really look like, so they recognize me outside the chariot as well. He's placed a small black cape on me as well. We walk into a room filled with chariots, tributes and stylists. Cinna walks me to my chariot, and I'm happy to see Gale already there, leaning against it. As I walk over to him, his eyes don't leave me. I'm ready to run away from him because as a friend, he shouldn't be taking this long to look me in the eyes. I clear my throat and he looks me in the eyes, giving me a guilty smile of a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

He looks really good in his outfit too, the black brings out the lightness in his grey eyes, and fits nicely on his muscles. I let my eyes wander a bit before I could stop myself, until he cleared his throat. My face burned as I gave him my own guilty look. The tributes from one left through the gate. I guess we should get into ours. Gale thinks the same thing as we both move into the chariot. In succession the tributes before us go, until it's just us and district eleven. As they prepare to leave, Cinna stands on the tail end, and lights us. He lets out a sigh of relief. Relief? Hadn't he tried this before? Or were we just guinea pigs for his experiment. As our horses start Gale grabs my hand. I give him a look. By ourselves is one thing, but in front of everyone? No tributes have ever held hands with one another in the chariots. He gives me a pointed look, and looks forward with a plastered on smile on his face. I fake a smile myself and look forward at the crowd that now surrounds us. As soon as they see us, all camera's are on us. People are paying attention to what our names are, and screaming them.

"Gale!"

"Katniss!" I wave at the crowd, and blow kisses to them, many people reach their hands up, as if to catch my kisses. Roses are being thrown at me, I catch one and sniff it approvingly. I continue to wave and blow kisses. I catch sight of Gale and I in a large screen. We look amazing, Gale is waving and sending charming smiles, and winking to the audience. We arrive at the training center and like the other tributes, continue to stand in our chariots and listen to president Snow's speech. I'm not listening, I look up at Gale and see him smiling down at me. As the president's speech reaches the end, I decide to do something daring, to keep the camera's focus. I get on my tip toes, and press my lips to Gale's.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As soon as our lips touch five things happen all at once. The crowd cheers us on, I know if I looked, all eyes would be on us. Gale's hands found my waist and pulled me flush against him. My hands pressed themselves against his cheeks and deepened the kiss. My mind started to react to the kiss, and I kept kissing him, not to get a reaction from the crowd, but because I wanted to feel him. The horses moved, taking us into the building.

I don't care that they were bringing us in, my mouth moves against Gale's. I slip my tongue out of my mouth and lick his bottom lip for permission into his mouth. He moans and presses are bodies closer, opening his mouth to me. His tongue meets mine, and battles for dominance. Mine wins but he can't have that, so he bites my bottom lip, eliciting a moan from me as I pull him down onto the floor of the chariot, forgetting where we are. Gale sits on the floor, and I straddle his lap, pressing my special place against him, and feeling his through our thin costumes. We both moan and he presses my hips firmly against him. He stops kissing me, much to my protests, and begins kissing my neck.

"Gale-" I started to moan when something pulls me out of the chariot, by my ear.

"Sweetheart, Giggles, don't you two think that's more appropriate in private?" He scowls. I blush, I had forgotten where we were. I take a look around and all eyes are on me and my disheveled appearance. Cinna, Effie and Portia are all standing next to Haymitch and I. Cinna and Portia have smirks on their faces, while Effie looks furious.

"Katniss what kind of behavior is that for a young lady?" She hisses, leaning closer to me.

"She's no lady," Haymitch sneers. Gale takes this moment to swing out of the chariot. Portia and Cinna both remove our headdresses and capes to extinguish them. I raise an eyebrow at him, to ask why it took him so long, and he cock's his head to they side, to tell me to think about it. I guess after our kiss, he needed to calm down first. Haymitch's snigger's confirm this.

I look around at our 'competition' there are only a handful of eyes still on us. Mostly stylists, in awe of our costume, but the boy from two is staring at me. His eyes are daggers, and emit such hate. As soon as I'm sure he's thinking of ways to kill me, he licks his lips, and winks. I turn around back to face Gale so quickly I think I have whiplash. Gale is shooting daggers over my shoulder, the exchange did not go unnoticed by him.

"Come on, I'll show you to your rooms," Effie says, leading us to the elevator. When we get into the elevator, one of the walls is a window, so I stand in front of it while we go up. I'm looking at all the many lights, when I feel Gale's hand slip into mine. Before our kiss I would have thought this a friendly gesture, but now it feels like more, and I'm not sure if I want that. I wondered if Gale knew it was for the camera's. Tonight we'd have to have a talk. The elevator stops, and Gale and I turn around.

"Each district get's their own floor, so being from district twelve, you get the penthouse." Effie says walking out the elevator and onto our floor. We all follow her out, Gale, Haymitch, and our stylists. The prep teams all left downstairs. The first room we go into is a spacious sitting room, with many couches, and chairs, and a large TV up against the wall. To our left are doors to the bedrooms, and to our right is the kitchen and dining room. Everything is so open and spacious, you can easily see where everything is, and feel at home. Just another way the capitol makes you feel safe, before they send you to the slaughterhouse.

While showing us around, Effie regales us with her tale, of the conversations she held with the most elite people in the capitol, during our chariot ride. "I told everyone that the pair of you are a shoe in this year!" She exclaims, "Katniss' volunteering to save her sister, and how you both escaped the barbarism of your district. I told them, and this is very clever of me, I said well if you put enough pressure onto coal it turns to pearls!" I withhold my laugh and look at Gale.

"Thanks Effie, it's good to know that not only did we get lucky enough to have a beautiful escort, but a smart one as well." He said it in an honest tone, but reading him like I can, he was patronizing her. She blushes and thanks him, and shows us to our new rooms. There are four bedrooms, the first is Gale's, then Effie, Haymitch, and the last one is mine.

"I'm going to have a shower and change before we have dinner," I say to Gale. He nods, and retreats down the hall to his own room. Effie, Cinna, Portia and Haymitch are sitting in the living room around the TV, Haymitch has already found liquor. My room is much like the one on the train, a big four poster bed in the center, and a private bathroom on the left. The difference is this one doesn't have a closet, there are a set of drawers on the left side of the room, by the door to the bathroom. My right wall is a large window to outside, with one way glass. I have a nightstand on the right side of my bed. I see something lying on it so I walk closer to get a better look. It's a small remote with channel buttons, and volume buttons. I look around, trying to see the TV for this remote, but I don't find any. I press the channel button up, and my window changes the view to one in the desert. I flip a few more channels and find one to a forest, much like the one at home, but a little more green. I walk to the dresser and open the drawers to find some leisure wear.

Most of the things in the drawers are frilly nightclothes, most really skimpy. One drawer has sweats and t shirts, so I grab one of each and go shower. While showering, I try to find my little green button but I don't find that shade. There is a row of five green buttons, and I press all six to find my favorite, which happened to be the last one. The bathroom smells like limes, mints, apples, grass, and evergreen. I step out onto the rug, letting it dry me off, and put on the grey sweats, and green t shirt. There's a silver box in the corner that says 'hair'. I put my hands on the box where hand prints are engraved in, and the moment my hands are in their spots, a tingly current runs through my scalp. I gasp and touch my hair. All of the ends have been untangled and dried, leaving my hair smooth and silky. I braid my hair in my traditional braid down my back, and proceed out my room.

"There you are," Haymitch says getting up from the couch. He walks over to the door to the balcony, where Gale and Cinna are talking, and open it.

"Giggles, meet Sweetheart and I on the roof in ten minutes," Gale starts to move forward but Haymitch holds up a hand. "Ten minutes." Haymitch comes back and leads me to the elevator. When the elevator doors closes, I start to ask him what we were doing but he cuts me off. "It's too stuffy in here, need some fresh air."

It's a short trip just to the floor above ours. When we get out he leads me into a garden that has beautiful wind chimes. As soon as we are surrounded by the clinking of the sounds. He pulls me within an inch of his face.

"What were you thinking Sweetheart? Do you use your brain at all?" I look around wide eyed to see if there is an avox around, or another tribute or mentor. "The camera's don't work up here, and we're alone. Now answer the question!" He spits.

"I don't know what you mean! We are anything anyone can talk about!" I huff at him. I start to walk away but he grabs my wrist and pulls me back to him.

"Yes and they're all screaming for the games to change so that two victors can be crowned from the same district." He snarls.

"But that's good!"

"Do you really think the president will allow that? If you had sprung this on him on interview night than he wouldn't have time to do anything. Now he has time to quell the thoughts of the capitol. He has the upper hand because I don't know how he's going to handle this. You can be sure he will." He says, letting go of my wrist, I walk over to a bench a few feet away and take a seat. I can't believe I didn't think all this through. Of course the president would think of this as an act of defiance, and wasn't that what I wanted? To defy the capitol to get both Gale and I home?

"Now before Giggles comes up here, what are you going to tell him? You may have gotten caught up in the moment, but Sweetheart you aren't that good an actress. Do you have any feelings towards him?" He sits down next to me. I scowl at him, and I turn to see Gale walk out of the elevator, look both ways, and walk toward us. "I'll leave you alone, you can explain it to him." He claps Gale on the back, and starts towards the elevator. Gale takes the now vacant seat next to me, and looks at me expectantly.

Shit.

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I have fantastic news! I now know the direction I'll be taking this story. I have better news, it will have a sequel! Also, pause for drumroll... I will be making a side story with this called Brightest Night. The side story will be from Peeta's point of view, and the reason is it will explain the sequel of Blackest Day a little more. I will make it so you don't have to read it, it will not have romance, just be a really good read. I want to thank all of you for reading and the following for reviewing:

Moi- I would love to do Peeta, I don't think I'm his type though.

XXXTEAMWEREWOLVESXX- Thanks for your support!

Oh yea- I hope you like the changes the story makes too, sorry if not.

MeganTheGreatO- Here is the rest of the hanger, sorry to keep you waiting.

My Happiness is only a Mask- Not gonna lie, you might want to stop reading, Gale is not going to be the love interest. Not a big spoiler, will be explained in chapter 7.

A special thanks to Felicity Dream, whose stories about Seneca and Katniss I have read and reread even though they aren't done yet. I highly recommend you go read them. Felicity, getting a review from you is like hearing back from Douglas Adams, or Charlaine Harris. I really respect your work as an author, and it is a privilege to hear from you.

Thank you to everyone who favorited this story, and put it on alert.


End file.
